Manipulation
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: SasukeXReader. AU. A new boss has taken over her company and she can vaguely remember him from her past. What happens whens he decides to start playing games with his mind?


A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left.

* * *

She's in a hurry as she runs off the plane, her carry on and pocketbook slung over her shoulder with one hand and in the other is a pair of heels that matches her work outfit perfectly. She sprints down the corridor and toward the luggage claim, where she waits impatiently for her bag. When her bag comes into view, she lunges for it and yanks it out from under a particularly large piece of luggage with all her might.

She catches a taxi and jumps in, willing to pay extra for speeding because she was already late. She slips her shoes on, being careful not to fall into the window as the taxi driver takes a sharp turn down the road she knows the meeting is on. When it comes to a stop, she tosses some money at the male and hurries out, not bothering to wait for any change. She really doesn't have the time.

She sprints as fast as she can in her restricting heels and finds the elevator with one look around the room. It's crammed inside, but she holds her bags close to her and taps her foot on the ground as it moves as slow as a sloth up to the floor she currently needs to be on. Finally, the door pings open, half the people already gone. She sprints out and turns a corner quickly, already having memorized the layout of the building years ago.

She is stunned when she finds herself on the ground, her handbag's contents all over the ground along with the papers that had been in her carryon. She sighs, not even noticing the person she ran into until she is on her feet, brushing the dust off her pencil shirt. "You could help!" She snaps in frustration, bending over to pick up her papers and the contents of her pocketbook. He doesn't help and she doesn't care. She simply sends him a glare and shoves past, her stuff clinging to her chest and her luggage dragging behind her.

She slips into the conference room and puts her luggage in the corner, making her way to her usual seat. She sits, fixing her hair, which she knows is a mess right now due to all of her running. She takes a sip of water and sends a polite smile to her co-workers, having missed them over the weekend.

Someone at the end of the table clears their throat, gaining the attention of the people in the room. "I would like to introduce you to our new boss." He gestures to the door and in walks a talk, dark, and handsome man.

She is screwed.

* * *

She doesn't listen much at the meeting. She wishes she was still on vacation at her parents' house, which was just up the street from the beach, the sun, and the warmth. The vacation wasn't long enough at all. It had only been a few days, from last Wednesday to today, Monday. It hadn't even lasted a full week.

She glances around when chairs start to move and looks down at her doodle-filled notepad. She needed to remember to ask Kiba for his notes later. She stuffs the notepad into her work bag and pulls out some of the papers that had fallen out earlier that day. She looks through them, putting them back in order and stuffing them into the folder that they were in. When she is done, she pushes her chair out and takes her luggage.

"[Name]," his voice is deep and emotionless and it kinda scares her a little bit, but she turns around and plasters a smile on her face, waiting for him to go on. "I need to see you in my office." She nods and watches as he walks out of the conference room. She lets out a sigh of relief and heads to her own office to drop off the luggage that she won't have time to take home until after work.

She isn't sure where the new boss's office is, but she guesses it is in the same room as the old boss. She is right. His name is written across a silver plate on the door. Sasuke Uchiha. She thinks she heard the name before, but isn't sure where or when she would have heard it and she doesn't really care.

She knocks on the door and enters when she is given the okay. She takes in the bare office, noticing that there are no pictures of any sort on the walls or any keepsakes, like in other offices around the building, including her own. He isn't the sentimental type and she can tell. She takes a seat in a chair in front of the desk and looks at him, his onyx eyes seem endless.

"Look, I just wanted to apol-"

"I here you were working on an article before you left for vacation." His voice is harsh, like he resents her for going to visit the parents she hasn't seen in ages. She ignores it and nods. "I need it by the end of the day, and if it isn't on my desk, I don't wanna see you here tomorrow." He thinks he can get rid of her that easily.

"Well, actually, I have it right here." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a stapled group of papers, placing them on his desk. She chuckles to herself when she sees the look of shock on his face. He did not expect that.

* * *

"This is shit!" Three hours and a couple of coffees later, he was still yelling at her about her article. She sighs and lets him go on and on about how bad it is and how embarrassing it would be to publish something of such terrible quality. He isn't a nice boss. She gives him that. She knows any other newspaper, magazine, or publishing companies would kill for an article like this. He just doesn't want to admit it. "I want a new copy on my desk by six A.M. or you are fired." He was really ruining her day.

"Fine," she sighs, ripping the old copy out of his hands and stuffing the wonderful article into her bag. She ignores the irritated look on his face at her simple reply. She can tell he is even more on edge as she walks out the door without another word. She doesn't really care. She makes a beeline for her friend's office, not bothering to knock before she barges in. "This boss is an asshole!" She isn't quiet with her words.

"I agree!" She didn't notice the blonde sitting in the only chair in her friend's office, "He is a complete ass. He doesn't like any of my articles. He doesn't seem to realize how amazing I am!" Both people in the room burst out in laughter.

"I wouldn't go with amazing, but you do have a way with words. He wouldn't even look twice at my work and worst of all; I have to have a new copy on his desk by six A.M." Both of the males in the room look at her sympathetically, and Kiba holds out his hand. She reaches into her bag and hands him the article, which she knows is what he is asking for.

"I have to say I agree with both of you," he says, scanning over the words. He nods at a few places and [name] plops herself on Naruto's lap, the only place available for her to sit. She sends him a smile, knowing he doesn't mind. She turns her attention back to Kiba. "I think this is amazing. Anyone would die for an article like this," the editor tells her, handing the paper back to her.

"That's what I said!" she says and the three laugh a bit. "Well, I should get working on that damn paper if I wanna keep my job. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here bright and early," she says with fake enthusiasm. The two say a quick goodbye to her and she is out of the room heading toward her own office, resenting her new boss more than ever for making her do so much extra work. She was so losing sleep tonight.

* * *

She yawns as she trudges over to the elevator. She had stayed up half of the night to finish the article and she had to get up extra early in order to get ready for work and be here on time. The normally crowded elevator is now too spacious and she feels like she is in a ghost town at this time of the day. The doors ping open before she can fall asleep on her feet.

She trudges her way toward his office and knocks on the door. There isn't an answer. She knocks again and sighs when no sound comes through the door telling her to come in. She places her hand on the knob and pushes it open, surprised he didn't lock the door. She looks around the dark room. He isn't here. That bastard.

She sighs and plops herself down on the couch, tempted the lie down. She really just wants to fall back asleep. She doesn't even realize when her eyes drift closed, the room growing darker around her. She only realizes she has fallen asleep when her name is called out in a very harsh manner and she jumps up, whipping the drool off her chin. She straightens out her skirt and smoothes her messy hair, sitting up straight. Clearing her throat, she finally speaks. "I have the new copy." Her voice is drawn out with sleep.

"I don't need that copy. I plan on using the original." She is floored at his statement, her mouth hanging open. He simply sends her a glare and sits down in his chair, picking up a pile of papers and placing them in front of himself to check. "You can leave now."

She stands up, her hand slamming down on his table. "You are a good-for-nothing bastard. I come here at six in the morning to find that you aren't here. I stay up all night to finish a damn article you won't even use. I get my job threatened just so you can get some entertainment out of it. You are a good-for-nothing bastard!"

She doesn't care what he has to say about it. She simply stares him down, waiting for a response out of his emotionless face. A smirk soon glides over his lips and his hands fold in front of himself as he leans closer to her. "You talk like that to me again and I will have to fire you."

She simply sighs in frustration, throwing her hands up and turning on her heels. She walks out of the room. "Damn bastard!" She hopes he hears her as she slams the door shut, ignoring the stares as she makes her way to her office for a much-needed nap. One that won't be interrupted by a good-for-nothing boss.

* * *

She suddenly remembers how she knows him. She doesn't know what sets it off, but she tosses her seat aside and lunges for the school year book sitting on the bottom self of the bookcase, collecting dust. She blows all the dust off the cover and flips to the page she knows she will find his picture…and her own.

_Cutest Couple. Sasuke Uchiha and [First Name] [Last Name]._

She doesn't realize how she could have forgotten him. He was the only guy she ever fell in love with while they were dating, and after they broke up she hadn't really had any courage to get back in the game, despite that fact she broke up with him

She remembers trying to forget about him in college. She had been the one to break it off because she didn't want to deal with a long distance relationship. He hadn't argued. She had wished he would have come after her and followed her, but he never did. She had broken her own heart by breaking up with him. She didn't realize until now how much pain he had caused her.

He was so different. He had been cold and closed-off then, but now he was even more so. She wonders if she caused that. She wonders if he even knows it is her. She realizes he probably does and being his boss and making her stay up at all hours of the night to re-write a paper is part of him getting back at her all those years ago.

She snaps the book shut and tosses it back onto the bottom shelf. She passes her room, debating whether to call her friends with the news or not. She decides not to because all her friends are guys and they just wouldn't understand what she is going through. They would just tell her to man up, but she didn't want to. She just wanted to curl into a ball and cry herself to sleep like she did for weeks after she broke up with him.

She decides she is going to deal with it her own way.

She makes her way to her closet, pulling out a few white shirts. She grabs a matching set of undergarments, noting that they will be able to be seen right through the white shirt. She smirks as she slips the outfit on. The short skirt and high heels complete the outfit.

She is going to play his game.

* * *

She kinda regrets her choice of outfit because of all the crazy stares she was receiving from the people on the street and the subway. She realizes now that she probably should have worn a jacket until she got to the office, but the weather had prevented that idea.

She strides into the office, noticing the way the males were choking on their drinks. She didn't look that bad. She is surprised when she is yanked into an office, the door slammed behind her. "What the hell are you thinking?" She smiles at Kiba's thoughtfulness. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I am not. I am just playing Uchiha's game." Kiba looks completely confused, but she doesn't care to explain herself. She simply wishes him a good day and exits the office, ignoring his gaping mouth from afar. She is going to do this and do it right.

She goes right into his office without knocking. She wants to laugh at the wide eyed look her gives her, but she doesn't. She simply sits herself down on his desk, making sure to thrust out her breasts for a better view. "How are you Sasuke Uchiha?" She asks. He doesn't falter now. He gets a game face back on and diverts his eyes.

"Why are you here [Name]?"

She lets out a laugh and moves closer to him, running a finger up his arm. "I remember," she whispers in his ear. She hears him swallow as he moves away from her, straightening out his neck tie.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She loves that he is so flustered. It is turning her on, but that wasn't the reason for her little visit.

"I'll fill you in."

She places her lips on his, almost giving up her mission right then and there. She wasn't sure why she ever broke up with him. His lips were so perfect, moving in sync with hers. She didn't want to stop kissing him, but if the mission was to go as planned, she had to pull away from him. "Just to remind you."

And she knows by the look on his face that he realizes he is figured out, but he doesn't let her see that look of shock for more than a second. But she caught it and that is all she needs. She strides out of his room, a little more sway to her hips. She really wants to put a jacket on.

* * *

Her lips were slightly swollen, her hair messy, but that wasn't anything new, and her shirt was hanging out from her pencil skirt, which was riding up. She looked back as the office door closed, sending him a smile before going on her way. She straightened herself out, smoothing her hair and shirt. She couldn't fix the swollen lips though.

She was surprised when she was pulled into an office. A very familiar office. She sighed and turned to look at her two best friends. "What do you want?" she asked. The boys exchanged a look and Kiba shook his head, getting out of his seat.

"What is wrong with you?" Naruto asked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She sighed, bringing her hand to her aching head. "Why are you doing this?"

"How do you not see?" she asked, whacking Naruto's hands off her shoulders. She stepped back and took a seat, letting out an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to deal with these two idiots right now. It took all her energy to keep up her plan and she didn't need them butting in.

"Wanna enlighten us?" Kiba said, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm playing with his mind. I realized a few weeks ago that he was the kid I dated in high school and well, I thought I might have some fun with that."

Both boys physically realized her words. "You couldn't have let us in on the plan? We have been worried about you." She chuckled, waving a hand in the air.

"I'm good. Totally fine. This is a lot more work then I wanted though. I have to say, it is really hard to stop when he-" A hand slapped over her lips and she glanced at the blonde.

"We don't need to hear that."

"Sorry, but I gotta go. I'm mad tired. Going to go take a nap." She looked between her two friends, noticing the looks they were giving her. "I mean a real, like sleep nap. I have had enough of him today." She strengthened her shirt for added effect, laughing at the disgusted looks on their faces. It was just as much fun teasing them as it was playing with Sasuke's mind.

But it was really taking a toll on her own mind as well.

* * *

She slips her robe over her shoulders, making her way to the kitchen. She regrets not bringing her slippers when her feet touch the cold, tile floor. She puts the tea kettle on the stove to heat some water and makes her way to the bathroom, where she runs a brush through her locks and puts her [h/c] hair in a messy bun. She brushes her teeth as well.

The kettle goes off and she makes her tea, ready to situate herself in front of her TV to catch some morning news. Her Saturday morning plans are interrupted when her bell rings. She furrows her eyebrows and puts her tea down with a sad smile, hoping it won't get too cold in her absence. She walks over to the intercom. "Hello?"

"Hi." Of course she recognized that voice.

That is not who she wanted to see on her Saturday morning. Sasuke Uchiha was going to ruin her weekend. Her weekend where she can just clear her mind, and not think about him every five seconds. She lets a sigh out before replying.

"What do you want?" She tries to not sound snappy or rude in any way, but it's hard. She doesn't want to talk to him. She doesn't want to see him. Time away from him is good.

"We need to go over the story you gave me yesterday. You are missing elements and we have to have it printed Monday. That, and I wanted to see you." He is so nonchalant when he says the last part, but oh, he is good.

She lets out a slow breath, steadying herself and getting her mind in check. She can't believe his words. He is only playing with her. "I'll buzz you in. I'm on the third floor, second door on the right." She does as she says and opens the door so he can just walk in. She really wants to go back to her now-warm tea.

Just as she picks the mug up, there is a knock at the door. "It is open for a reason; shut it when you come in!" She takes a sip of her tea, scrunching her nose up in disgust. Not enough sugar. She adds more of the sweet crystals and walks out to her living room. "So, what is it you wanted? I was just about to enjoy a nice work-free morning. You have been running me ragged these last few weeks."

She plops herself down on the couch and looks up at him. He looks nervous, but is obviously trying to hide it. Their eyes meet for a second and she flickers them to the couch, hoping he will get the message and sit down. He does, but he sits down a little to close and before she can stop him, his lips are on hers.

This had nothing to do with work.

* * *

Lips trail over bare skin, causing the young woman to suck a quick breath of air in. He hits his mark. He leaves his lips on her hot skin, digging his teeth through to draw blood, causing a whimper to leave her lips, but it is a good whimper. One telling him that she is enjoying this treatment. He runs his tongue along the open wound, sending a shiver down her spine.

His fingers start to work. They slip down the front of her, brushing over her breasts and landing on the tie of her robe. His pale fingers make work of the knot, pulling slowly at the strings in a teasing manner. They fall to the side of her and his hands are now moving to her shoulders where he slips the silky fabric off her shoulders, exposing her bare chest. All the while, his lips are still working at her neck.

His lips trail across her collarbone and down, stopping in-between her breasts. His lips move to the one on the right and he trails his tongue across her heated skin, moving his hand to massage the other breast. He sucks on the skin, leaving blotchy red marks along her skin.

She starts to make work of his shirt, sliding her fingers down his chest as best she can. She slips her hand under the fabric and starts to slip it over his head, disappointed when his lips disconnect with her breast, but it is soon replaced and she is free to run her figures along his toned chest, sending chills from her fingertips to her toes.

She sucks in a breath when his fingers touch her inner thigh, but she isn't going to let him play with her. She isn't in the mood for that. She simply brings her hand to rest on his and runs his cold fingers up her sides. She takes the opportunity to straddle him, bringing her lips to his ear. "Bedroom," she whispered, letting a puff of air leave her lips after the words do. He looks up at her, seemingly contemplating the situation, but quickly sticks his hands under her butt and hoists them both up.

Lips connect again and she runs her fingers through his dark hair. They rest at the back of his neck, playing with the wisps of hair there. She quickly finds her back colliding with the bed, Sasuke climbing over her. He runs his fingers down her side and slips them into the sides of her panties. She is in for a long day.

* * *

It's that Monday. The Monday she comes in and sees him for the first time after they had sex. She regretted it the second it happened. It only made her fall further into trouble. She is losing at her own game, but she can't give up now. She has to make him fall in love with her. Then she could break him and not look back on it.

But she is really falling…and hard.

She sees him and quickly changes direction, happy to be next to her best friend's office. She slams the door closed behind her and lets out a slow breath, her eyes closed. When she opens them back up, she is being stared at by more than her two best friends. She bits her lip as she looks at all the people in there, all her co-workers.

"Hi guys…" She trails off and looks at Kiba, willing him with her eyes to kick them out, because she has to talk. She really has to talk to him and Naruto before she explodes. She understands if they don't understand, because they are guys and she is a girl, but she needs to tell someone. He picks up on the message.

"I think we are done here. I'll send out an email to everyone to notify you about the new stories and such." The group looks at him in question, but when they look back at her, they understand they should leave.

When the room is empty, [name] plops herself down on Naruto's lap (It's more of a habit now.), and lets out a sigh before looking between the two. "I kinda did something…bad." Neither says anything, waiting for her to go on. "I may or may not have slept with Sasuke this weekend." She tries to play it off, but they wouldn't be friends if they didn't see how it was affecting her.

"You're losing your own game," Kiba says.

"Wait, you may or may not have? What does that mean?" Naruto asks. She lets out a laugh.

"I did, Naruto, and I just screwed myself over," she explains. He nods his head, but not before giving her a disgusted look, because sleeping with the boss is not a bright idea.

"We have to get a new game plan. You're falling for him hard," Kiba says. She nods and the three discus game plans the rest of the work day. And she manages to avoid Sasuke for the rest of the day as well, which is definitely a plus.

* * *

"Sasuke?" She sticks her head in the door of his office, her bangs falling in her face. He looks up from his work and nods his head for her to come in. "I had a question…" She trails off to look at him, noticing how into his work he is right now. This could work for her advantage.

"What is it?" His words are impatient, and a frustrated look takes over his face. She is tempted to laugh, but she doesn't.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get some drinks tonight." He doesn't look up from his work, but he obviously heard her words. She can tell he never wanted to take this relationship out of the office…and apparently her bedroom. "I mean, we do have this…thing and well, I thought a drink would be nice. We don't talk much."

"Yeah, whatever." He still hasn't taken his eyes off his work. She lets out a sigh and turns on her heels and she almost misses a few key words. "I would like that."

She pretends she doesn't hear and tells him a time and place before walking out the door and toward Kiba's office, where she knows Naruto will be as well. He is more often than not. Both men notice the smile on her face as she walks in. "He totally fell for it and this wasn't for my ears, but he said he would really like to!"

She has to admit, a part of her is really happy he said yes. She would love to talk to him about the time they spent apart, but the logical part of her brain is telling her to quit it and stop before she falls too deep and can't get herself out.

She listens to the part of her that is happy, because she is happy, but being happy isn't going to work if she needs to stick to the plan, and she needs to stick to the plan.

She can't let herself fall into dangerous territory.

* * *

Her fingers tap against the wood of the bar, a martini in her other hand. She takes a slip, finishing it off, and the bartender instantly refills it for her, like she has asked him to. It's been a good forty minutes and Sasuke still hasn't showed up. If he shows up now, she will probably be stinking drunk and just embarrass herself.

She has tried to convince herself to leave five times now, but every time she manages to talk herself out of it. Her eyes glance at the door again and she lets out a sigh when she doesn't see his dark head of hair. She shakes her head and chugs her drink, slamming the glass on the counter for a refill. "Maybe something strong?" she asks before the bartender can pour her another drink.

"He ain't here yet?" he asked, pulling out a shot glass and filling it with hard liquor. She hasn't gotten this drunk since her junior year in college. She nods her head to his question and the liquid in the glass is gone before the bartender can wait on another person. He pours another glass. "Maybe you should head home soon?"

"I think I will." She takes the shot and gives him the empty glass, picking up her pocket book. She hikes her shirt down when she stands and the room starts to spin with the first step. She ignores the dizziness and gives the bartender a smile and some money. He thanks her, wishing her a good night.

She staggers to the door, already regretting the amount she had to drink. She forgets about it though, because she can't change how much she drank, just like she can't change the fact that Sasuke didn't show up.

"[Name]!"

She groans and shakes her head. The alcohol is getting to her head. She is hearing his voice now. What can be worse than that? She stops for a second outside the bar to catch her balance, taking in a slow breath before she throws up the nonexistent food in her stomach.

"[Name]!"

The voice is getting louder, but she ignores it and staggers on, letting the alcohol take her thoughts as she sits in a taxi, which she assumes will be more safe than the train in her state.

She hates that even her drunken thoughts are about Sasuke.

* * *

She avoids him at work all day. Kiba and Naruto ask her what's wrong, but she doesn't answer. She only shakes her head and walks into her office, the only place she is free of looking at him, and hearing about him, and thinking about him. That was until he knocks on her door at the end of the day, a pleading look in his eyes. She quickly composes herself. This isn't supposed to be affecting her.

"Come in!" she calls, pretending to straighten out some papers, but she hadn't actually done any work today. She couldn't focus. She puts the papers aside when he sits in front of her desk, crossing his legs. She folds her hands in front of her, putting on a serious façade to try and fool him into thinking this wasn't all hurting her. Last night didn't hurt her.

"I was there last night, but I caught you as you were leaving," he says. She is in shock at his words and it is written all over her face. Now she knows that someone was really calling her name and it wasn't just a drunken thought. She waits for him to go on. "You looked pretty drunk." Tell her about it. The pounding in her head could say a thing or two about that. "I got caught up reading some articles we had to publish today and I tried to call you, but you didn't answer." He answers all this without breaking his emotionless façade.

"My phone fell in a puddle Monday. I can't get a new one till Saturday…" She feels guilty now, but she doesn't feel like she can believe him either. She has told herself not to believe his words, but someone had called her name last night. "I was kinda sick of waiting for you though…"

"I understand," he says. He is all business and it kinda hurts her. It is like he is treating their….thing like a business agreement. She sighs and brings a hand to her forehead. It is pounding even more now. "Saturday?"

She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, pushing the pain in her brain aside for now. "What?" she asked, like she heard him wrong. She just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Saturday? You wanna get drinks?"

She was almost too eager to say yes.

* * *

He picks her up at her house so nothing can go wrong this time. They decide to walk to the bar and it is a silent one. She wants to talk, but she isn't sure what to talk about. She remembers in high school when she could tell him anything and it would just pour out of her mouth, and now she was at a loss for words.

He intimidates her, with his hands in his pockets and his perfect façade. She is nervous he will shoot her down and say how stupid she was, and suddenly it will all go back to high school and he will get mad at her for dumping him and breaking his heart (did she break his heart?) and he will be mad at her and it will all end.

She isn't supposed to worry about this. She shouldn't care if it ends. She was growing too attached to him already. She had to get this thing moving before she fell too deep and couldn't keep up her plan.

"You can talk, you know," he says suddenly, looking at her through narrowed eyes. She jumps at the sound of his voice and quickly nods her head, turning her gaze to look at the ground. She really had to get some of her thoughts under control. She lets out a slow breath and closes her eyes for a second.

"I'm sorry," she doesn't realize she is saying it until it is out of her mouth, but she notices the shocked look on his face.

"About what?" She knows that he knows what she is talking about, but she tells him anyway, because she has to get it off her chest.

"I'm sorry for the whole breakup about college fiasco. I never wanted to hurt you. I think I hurt myself more than I even hurt you. I regret it. I just wanted you to know."

He sighs and shakes his head, slouching a bit as they walk down the street. The bar is only a few buildings away from them now. "I regret it too. Not coming after you."

She didn't expect those words.

Her plan was definitely getting screwed up now.

* * *

She turns over in the bed, surprised when her eyes meet Sasuke's sleeping figure. His façade seems to be broken off in the morning sunlight, showing a peacefulness she has never seen on his face, not even in high school. She can't seem to make herself move from the spot on the bed, despite that fact she is naked and a bit chilly.

A smile forms on her lips when he stirs, simply rolling over and showing her his toned back, now flexed from gripping his pillow. She wants to run her fingers down the flawless skin, but restrains herself and pushes her covers off. She climbs out of bed, stretching her limbs, and she slips Sasuke's button-up over her shoulders.

She makes her way into the kitchen and decides to make him some breakfast to wake up too. She can't help herself. She shouldn't be doing this, but she can't stop herself from taking the pan out and making his favorite, or what she remembers it to be. She hums a light tune to herself, her hips moving with the beat as she puts more batter into the pan.

She jumps at the feel of hands on her hips, slipping around her waist and pushing the shirt up to expose her naked rear-end. She lets out a light laugh and turn in his hold, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Good morning," she breaths, her eyes closed. It is so perfect, being in his arms like this.

"Morning," he mumbles, placing another kiss on her lips, but he pulls away all too fast for her liking and is sitting at the table before she can say another word. Shit, she has to break this thing off soon. She is falling big time.

"I made some breakfast," she says, a smile on her face as she plates the pancakes, the syrup and other necessities already on the table. "I hope you still like pancakes. It's been a while…"

"Yeah, I do," he says, taking the plate from her hands. She can tell he is trying to give her a small smile, but he is quick to put his façade back on, the peacefulness of his sleep wearing off before the sun can be up fully.

It is the moments like this she wants to keep.

The moments like this she can't keep.

She has to break it off soon. She is digging her own grave.

* * *

She's in a fog most of the day. She and Sasuke had parted ways that morning, knowing it would cause suspicion if they showed up to work together. People were already talking and they didn't need more rumors flying around.

But then she hears it. The faintest hint of her name in a conversation, quickly tied with Sasuke's name. She stops in the doorway, now off of her high. She listens. "Yeah, one of the people in the copy room saw them last night. Said they went to a bar and when they left they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She is definitely trying to get a raise."

She sucks in a breath and turns on her heels, only to find herself face-to-face with Sakura and Ino. She steps back, finding a wall behind her. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't associate with these girls for a reason. She likes hanging out with guys, hence her two guy best friends. She has never been one to befriend a girl.

"So, is it true?" the pinkette asks, hands on her hips. Ino gives her this glowering look, something she has only seen on their faces, never received.

"Is what true?" She decides to go the innocent route. She can definitely play this off.

"Oh, you know what we are talking about," Ino snaps, her voice annoying as always. [Name] rolls her eyes, and stands her ground.

"Well, even if I did know what you were talking about, it isn't any of your business, now is it," she shoots back, her hands now crossed over her chest as she looks at them. She is pretty sure she is doing a good job with the intimidation factor.

"So it is true," Sakura snarls.

"I said no such thing."

She decides to walk away. To leave them guessing. She doesn't want to deal with rumors, but she is dating the boss and knows they will make assumptions and say things that just aren't true. They are all for gossip in this office, like many others.

She is breaking it off soon anyway. Or at least she hopes she will, before she falls in too deep, but she has a feeling it is already too deep for her.

* * *

It's become a normal routine. They spend all day at the office together and go home together, sometimes to his place and others to hers. The weekend is spent at either's apartment. They normally switch off. It was starting to get to the point where they never left each other's side, despite the rumors flying around the office.

This is the reason for her meeting with the boys. They are worried about her. She gets that, but she knows what they were going to say before they even said it. She is being stupid. Shouldn't you have broken his heart yet? You have to break it off. You have fallen to deep into this. You are being stupid.

"You have to stop," Naruto says as her two friends corner her. She looks between the two, plastering an innocent smile on her face. She needs to get them off her back. She has to do this her own way. Though, her own way would be to stay with him, but it wasn't an option. She had to break it off sooner or later.

"I'm going to do it soon," she reassures, but the unconvincing looks her friends give her tells her that they are unconvinced. "I am serious. I know I have to do it soon."

"Yeah, but I think it will hurt you just as much as it will hurt him now," Kiba says. She sighs, diverting her gaze to the wall next to them. She knows that. She has already thought about that, because it will hurt. It will be a second heartbreak for the same guy. The only guy who has ever caused her a heartbreak.

"Yeah, I know," she whispers. She doesn't let the tears fall in front of her friends. So, she quickly makes a beeline for the door, running down the hall to her own office, where she shuts and locks the door, regretting already how she had dug her own grave. She knew she would do this from the beginning. She should have listened to that little voice in the back of her mind.

* * *

She paces and she paces and she paces. She doesn't know what to do. She only knows she is going to wear out this rug by the time she is done pacing and pacing and pacing. The pacing doesn't seem to help her thought flow any better, but she attempts, because she needs to make her thoughts flow and she needs everything in her brain to be sorted out. She can't believe him.

Her feet are starting to ache when her bell rings. She knows who it is. It is the same person who has been on her mind for days, weeks, months now. The same person she has to break it off with. She lets a sigh surpass her lips. "Come up," she says into the speaker, buzzing him in. She unlocks her door. They both know the drill by now.

"[Name]," Sasuke greets, locking the door behind him. She sends him a quick smile, trying to hide the aches running through her legs right now. She makes her way to the kitchen, dying for a glass of water. She brings one back to Sasuke, sitting herself down on the couch next to him. "Have you finished your article?" She rolls her eyes.

"You came over here to talk about work? Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she takes a sip of her water. He simply shrugs his shoulders, taking a sip of his own water. She doesn't really want to talk about work. She really wants to find a way to break this whole thing off without hurting herself to much in the process. "I did as a matter of fact. I was on a roll this morning typing up a storm."

He nods his head in silence, taking to looking at the wall. She doesn't really know what to say and lets the silence go cause she just wants to let her thoughts rest for a second. She is surprised when he clears his throat and turns to her, her thoughts reeling again. "I think I'm in love with you again." And that is all he says.

She shouldn't believe him. She can't believe him. "I love you too." Shit! Why did she say that back?

She has to break this off.

* * *

She is in a panic that Monday at work. She goes straight for Kiba's office, finding Naruto there as well. She wasn't sure if he ever did his work in his office, but it was an advantage for her. She didn't have to go find him to tell him the news of the day.

She sits herself right now on his lap, leaning over the desk. "He told me he loves me last night." Both males look at her with dropped jaws. She could almost laugh at the look on their faces if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"What?" Kiba finally asked, unable to comprehend this information he was just given. She lets a light laugh leave her lips and doesn't say anything, because she doesn't feel like repeating herself.

"What did you say?" Naruto asks. She was afraid of this question. Afraid of what they would say when she told them that she said the same thing right back to Sasuke. She couldn't help the words that slipped through her lips. It had been impossible at the moment.

"I may have told him I love him back." She tries to brush it off, make herself seem innocent, but both males look at her with pure shock. They don't know what to say and she doesn't know what to say. She only lets herself shrink, wrapping her arms around her body and slouching her shoulders. "I couldn't help it. It just slipped out."

"Do you love him?" Kiba asks, looking her square in the eyes. She can't lie, not to him. He was her best friend. She swallows the lump in her throat.

"Yes."

"You have to make a decision then. Go along with the plan or break it off," Naruto says, looking at her. She nods her head. She has to make up her mind soon, because she can't take this any longer.

She either has to lose at her own game or win at her own game. Either way, the stress of this game will disappear with the decision, but her heart will probably fall to pieces.

* * *

She takes a deep breath and lets it out quickly, letting the background music sooth her. She opens her eyes, staring at herself in the mirror. She gives her mirror copy a weak smile, but quickly shakes her head, stepping out of view. She composes herself, muttering a few words and goes to turn her music up a bit more. She needs to concentrate. She steps in front of the mirror again, giving herself a big smile. She has to do this.

"Sasuke…" she takes a deep breath, but her shoulders quickly drop. "I love you, dammit! I am never going to be able to do this!" She steps out of the mirrors view and starts to rub at her eyes violently, black dots showing up in her vision. She dug herself too deep and she can see that now. She sees it so clearly in the reflection shown to her.

She quickly takes a deep breath and steps back in front of the mirror, her eyes closed. "Okay, Sasuke," she trails off, blocking everything out. She doesn't notice the door opening in the background, the music being turned down. "I need to break up with you." Her eyes open, only to see Sasuke's reflection in the mirror, hurt seen on his face.

She whips around, his face already back to the façade usually masking it. "Really?" he asked in disbelief. She can tell he doesn't believe her words, but he is quick to make assumptions as he starts to talk again. "Fine, I'll see you around then." He turned on his heels and before she can even stop him the door is slamming.

She isn't surprised when tears start down her cheeks, running the mascara swept on her eyelashes. A sob leaves her lips as she collapses on the floor.

This wasn't supposed to hurt so much.

* * *

She can't look at him. She walks into work with her head down and it stays down all day as she tries to defy gravity and not let the tears fall down her cheeks. She is afraid to face him. It hurts just thinking about the pain it has probably caused him and the pain it has caused her. She wasn't supposed to let herself get affected by this.

She ignores all the insistent chatter around her work place, knowing it is only rumors about her and Sasuke. It hurts too much to listen to them. She knows her friends, her true friends, know what is up, but they don't talk about it and she is thankful for that, because she can't talk about it. It just hurts too much.

She was stupid not to break it off earlier, not to let herself fall in this funk she's in now. She regrets ever going along with the pain, because if she has just never started she wouldn't be here now. Loving a person she was only playing with to begin with. It takes all day of meeting after meeting for her to finally be able to go into her room and cry herself into oblivion. She makes sure to shut the shades and muffle her sobs. She doesn't need people knowing she is crying over Sasuke. She has never been this girl.

The light knock on her door causes her to rub at her cheeks, hoping the black mascara hasn't run down her cheeks too much. She quickly gets up and looks out between the shades. A sigh of relief leaves her when Kiba's and Naruto's face look back at her, a look of concern of their faces. She opens the door a smidge and lets them in, falling into Kiba's arms the second the door is closed.

"I'm sorry," Naruto says, rubbing her back. She is so thankful for this moment, as her friends just let her sit and cry. She doesn't know what she would do without them.

She finally manages to control her sobs, wiping her eyes as she looks between both of her concerned friends. "I'm leaving. I can't stay here, not with him so close. I-It hurts too much. I know I can get a job and I'll be sure to come and see you guys all the time. I just-I just can't stay here."

Both her friends give her a sad look and she wants to cry again because she knows she is hurting them, but she has to do this. She has to start her life over and get her mind off of him and she can't do that while working for him. This is for her.

* * *

It the first time she has been back since she moved away a year ago. She isn't sure what to expect, but she does expect the big hugs she receives from Kiba and Naruto. It is when they walk into her old office that nerves start coursing through her. She isn't sure if she is ready for this. The guy she started dating at her new home is the complete opposite of Sasuke. He is sweet and open, like her friends actually.

It's when she sees him that she knows this was a bad idea. She can see the look of distain and disgust on his face, but it still causes a pang of jealously to course through her veins when she sees Sakura in his arms. She has to tell herself that he obviously isn't enjoying it. She knows she doesn't have the right to be jealous, but she just can't help it.

The look of surprise on his face when he sees her is all she needs for her heart rate to speed up. She shouldn't have come. She should never have come up the elevator she remembered so well. She should have stayed in the lobby while Naruto got his forgotten wallet.

She quickly looks away, sending her friends a reassuring smile as she enters the office she had so many late night discussions in. She remembers the first time she met her friends in this office. It is something to get her mind off of Sasuke. Something happy to remember other than the pain it causes in her heart.

"How you holding up?" Kiba asks, while waiting for Naruto to grab the wallet that he somehow forgot in Kiba's office. She gives him a small smile.

"I wasn't ready for this, but it doesn't matter. I'm not coming back after this and I'm only here for this weekend." He nods his head, satisfied with the answer.

When they exit the office she catches sight of him again and she noticing that his eyes were on her. He has this regretful look on his face, one she recognized from looking into the mirror. He regrets not coming after her just as much as she regrets not going after him. She can tell just by his face how much pain it is causing him to see her again.

She isn't the only one suffering.


End file.
